


Twilight TwentyFive Challange

by twilly



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, TT25, The Twilight 25 Challenge Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilly/pseuds/twilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-Five, one hundred word drabbles based on twenty five photo and word prompts. Written as part of the The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5 Drabble challenge.</p><div class="center"></div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five: Snowy Branch

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> [ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=tt25-twilly1.png)
> 
>   
> 

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=05.png)  


* * *

  


We should leave before it gets any colder, before the snow gets deeper, before the roads are impassable.

I always do what I should; but just this one time, I don't want to do what I should.

I want to tell you to bring wood in from the pile. And make you build a fire.

I want to pull the emergency candles out of the drawer so they'll be easy to find, right next to the can opener.

I want to move all the bedding to couch in front of the fireplace.

I want to be snowed in. With you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to my SuperBetaMax for the encouragement and the fixes ;)


	2. Fifteen I'm Sorry.

 

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=15.jpg)  


* * *

I knew. But I was his friend. And he didn't deserve you.

The ache I felt when you were his is nothing compared to the anguish of seeing you so broken.

I wish I could take it all away. I wish I could make you whole again, make you smile again.

So I write I'm sorry over and over again. If I write it enough maybe you will believe me. Maybe I will believe me too.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to my SuperBetaMax.


	3. Twenty Two - Butterfly

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=22.jpg)

* * *

"Do you remember when you were a little girl and you caught that butterfly in Grandma's garden?

"You put her in that old sun tea jar with lilac twigs and spent hours watching her in that jar.

"Then her vibrant oranges muted and her bright yellows dimmed.

"Watching her fade broke your heart, finally you decided to let her go.

"She flew away. You cried.

"Every time you saw another butterfly that summer, you were convinced it was her.

"Watching you fade is breaking my heart.

"I survived when your mom left.

"Go to Seattle or Chicago or the moon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to my SuperBetaMax, she agreed it was a little hokey, but said it worked with the pic. :)
> 
> I can't help it, I'm just a sappy, hokey girl!


	4. Two Broken Wine Glass

[](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=02.jpg)   


* * *

I feel the burn of the tart, dry wine slide down my throat. You were saving this bottle for a special occasion.

I think I'll have another glass. It tastes amazing.

I'm mesmerized by the dark ruby swirling around the bowl of your beautiful crystal goblet. That crystal you picked out; that you had to have.

Maybe I'll have one more. I can't wait to tell you how fucking good it tastes.

Oops. It was an accident, I didn't mean to. The hammer just slipped. And the glass just happened to be lying there.

Just like his dick and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to my SuperBetaMax.


	5. Prompt: Three

"I can't believe its your first time.

"How is that even possible?

"You've never done it before? Not in High School? Not even in undergrad?"

He shrugs and lowers his eyes. He almost looks like he's blushing, but I think its embarrassment.

"Don't worry; I've done it lots of times. I've even done it for my dad's buddies at the station."

His eyes snap up, "Why..why would they take advantage of you like that?"

This time I shrug, I guess I never thought of it like that.

"The first thing you need to do is sort into lights and darks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually use the prompt description in the header, but I wanted to keep it a surprise. Did you know Bella was just showing how to do his laundry?  
>  **Once again, the amazing SuperBetaMax stars in the role of drabble support!**  
> 
> 
>   
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> .....  
> .......  
>  see the prompt below  
> .......  
> .....  
> ...  
> .  
> [ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=03.jpg)  
> 


	6. Prompt Twenty-three: Couple Covering Eyes

 

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=23.jpg)  


* * *

She pulls back with a smile, teasing, "What are you doing, weirdo? You're supposed to kiss with your eyes closed."

His eyes dance in amusement, "How did you know mine were opened if yours were closed?"

She doesn't have an answer for him.

"Why with eyes closed?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, maybe it's because losing one sense intensifies the others?"

"Let's try," she whispers, raising her hand to his eyes.

With a wry smirk, he raises his hand to her eyes, whispering, "Now, you can't peek."

Blindly, they seek the other's lips. Leaning and reaching, until they finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a bit of help with this one, thank you SuperBetaMax. I know she peeks! js


	7. Prompt Seven: Clandestine

 

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=07.jpg)  


You're sitting on the bed, zipping your boots; but I'm not ready for you to go.

Reaching for you, I beg, "Stay."

You shake your head; scoffing, "You know I can't."

"Please."

Your eyes are brimming with tears, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Edward, you know why. I'm from the Southside. You play for the fucking Cubs! My dad, my uncles, my cousins, my friends; they'd never talk to me again!"

I stare into your eyes, pleading.

You shake your head, wiping the tears off your cheeks, "We can't do this anymore."

The click of the door closing behind you breaks me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There's an silly alternate "How it Should have Ended" for this drabble here: s/7111565/3/How_it_Should_Have_Ended. In case you couldn't handle Bella leaving or Edward being a Cub. :) I had to do it to make it right with Bellalove72!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Phew, this was my first word prompt, it was kind of intimidating, I'm glad it's over. Only nine more to go.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you SuperBetaMax, not only did beta this for me, she told me which prompt to write for today because I couldn't decide!**


	8. Prompt Nineteen: Tingle

 

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=19.jpg)  


Wednesday afternoons are my favorite. That's when you come.

I have a regular clientele, but you're my favorite.

They don't mistreat me. Some even want to pleasure me.

I take them in my mouth and then they fuck me. On their birthdays they can backdoor.

Wednesdays afternoons, I take you in my mouth and then you fuck me. Your birthday is coming.

But you're different; when you touch me, I feel it.

They caress me just like you. They want my moans as much as you.

But when they touch me, I don't feel it.

I don't feel the tingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who served as my real-time thesaurus on twitter; it's so hard to find non-raunchy euphemisms for anal and as usual, The Bald Headed Hermit was no help! I really wanted to use 'plowing the chocolate starfish' or 'where no man has gone before' or 'wrong way up the one way dirt road ' or even 'oops' but I just didn't have the word budget for it!
> 
> Thank you SuperBetaMax, she told me which prompt to write again. Plus when she pointed out 'mistreatment' was a typo for 'mistreat me', it made me cut out two other words which let me un-contract 'birthday is'. Anyway, it's way better now, and it's because of her!


	9. Prompt Eighteen: Pitch

 

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=18.jpg)  


He glances up at me from the tent he's unrolling. Maybe he didn't notice.

His head snaps up, then his body goes ramrod straight. He noticed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? This is a public campground!"

In three large steps, he's covering my bare chest with his.

"I wanted to help you pitch a tent,"

"Without a fucking shirt on?"

I bit my lip and nod.

Palming his hard on though the sweats I used to hate. "Looks like I'm a pretty good helper too!"

"Yeah? Now you're going to have to help me take it down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBetaMax told me she had another idea for Pitch after she wrote hers and I had have to write it or she wouldn't love me anymore. ;)


	10. Prompt Nine: Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Emergency Beta Service for helping me out. I know, I know; it sort of like cheating on SuperBetaMax but she off having fun is SF and I'm all alone, and it's been so long. When she gets back, I'll beg for her forgiveness. She'll finally forgive me when she can't bear to see the tears streaming down my face, or the trembling lip. Then we'll have hot make-up beta-ing. There will be tense dropping and comma slamming and semicolon ripping. Yeah, it'll be worth it.
> 
> And also a bazillion-gillion thanks to obsmama. I was ready to wuss-out on this one because I was worried people might be offensive. But she assured me it was ok. And I love her hard. Even if she won't talk to me on twitter until November.

[](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=09.jpg)

"What the hell are you reading over there? I can practically hear your eyes rolling."

"Oh, it's the usual fan-friction stuff."

"Of course it is. What'd the golden boy do wrong in this one?"

"What? Oh, no! Not my fics! I said fan-FRICTION not fanfiction. It's when the fandom gets catty and goes off on each other. I call it fan-friction."

"Fan-friction?"

"Yep."

"You think you're cleaver, don't you?"

"Yep."

"How about we forget about the FAN-friction and make some friction of our own?"

"Can we act out a scene?"

"Sure."

"You know, I can practically hear _your_ eyes rolling."


	11. Prompt Twelve: Sitting in Tree

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=12.jpg)

* * *

  


I rode past your house.

I heard your parents screaming at each other, again.

And I knew you'd be here.

I took the path, the one that's almost hidden from the road.

The one you showed me, the one you said was a secret.

I followed the twists and turns, and I tripped over that same tree root I trip over every time.

You told me this is where you come when you want to be alone, when you want to disappear.

But I see you; I see your shoe hanging down from the branch.

"Hey."

"Can I come up?"


	12. Prompt Four: Messy Bed

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=04.jpg)

* * *

  


He's in the shower.

My husband, a man I didn't even know before yesterday.

I don't do these kinds of things.

I don't vacation in foreign countries by myself.

I don't have conversations with handsome strangers in tiny galleries of obscure museums.

I don't agree to go off with them.

And I don't agree marry them.

But as I sit, curled in the corner of this small hotel room, watching the morning sun pour over the twisted sheets of our bridal bed; and listen to the sound of the water pelting him before falling to the floor; I regret nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always to the fabulous maxandmo!
> 
> Also this time, it was mommy2kh who told me which prompt to write. She actually picked number 24 and I had to do this one to set it up. So this and the wedding cake photo go together. (But they're ok on their own too.)
> 
> And lastly, since I horribly over-think every minute decision I make (really, it takes me four hours to grocery shop, no lie!) I needed someone else to decide for me where Bella would have run into her future husband while on vacation in a foreign land. A museum was so much better than a nasty discotheque or jail!


	13. Prompt Twenty-five: Wedding Cake

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=25.jpg)

* * *

  


Just as I hear my new husband turn the shower off, my phone chimes.

It's a text message from Jake.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to prepare myself.

_Leah needs the order for the cake today. Is this the right one?_

There's a photo attached.

It's the right one. It's perfect.

Three layers of white over white fondant with a cascading spray of orchids and lilies that would have matched my bouquet.

How do I tell my fiancé not to order that cake because while on vacation four thousand miles away, I married a complete stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, the fabulous maxandmo! I wanted to quit writing last week. I didn't because I was afraid to tell her. LOL
> 
> So this is the prompt that mommy2kh actually told me to work on. Every idea I had was around someone being jilted at the altar. But mommy said no bueno. She finally agreed to let me jilt Jake, but not at the altar. Everyone knows Bella goes with Edward anyway. ExB is like peanut butter and nutella. ExJ is like peanut butter and bologna. Ewww, see?
> 
> (This one is the second part of prompt #4, but I think it can stand on its own too.)


	14. Prompt Twenty: Vanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay guys, I really liked carrying over the messy bed prompt to the wedding cake, so I thought I'd give it another whirl. This is the **FIRST** of four prompts (chapters 14-17) that can be stung into a mini story. It will go **Vanish** , Pictures, Worth Fighting For and Goodbye Summer 2011. I'm posting them all together, but each one needs to be its own "chapter' for the Twi25 challenge. _

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=20.jpg)

  


"Charlie? It's Edward, is Bella with you?" he asks desperately into the phone.

"Uh no, I haven't seen her since Sunday dinner at your place." His years of police work evident in the alarm in his voice, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I expected her to be home. Her car is here and so is her phone. But she's not."

"Her phone's still there? She takes that damn thing to the bathroom with her."

"I know. There's one more thing, she's off her meds."

"What? Why the fuck is she off her meds?"

"She's pregnant."

"I'm on my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks to my SuperBetaMax, there a reason I call her 'super'!_


	15. Fourteen: Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This is the_ **Second** of four prompts (chapters 14-17) that can be stung into a mini story. It goes Vanish,  
>  **Pictures** , Worth Fighting For and Goodbye Summer 2011. I'm posting them all together, but each one needs to be its own "chapter' for the Twi25 challenge.

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=14.jpg)

* * *

  


"Edward, I need you to come to the Newton place. Do you know where it is?"

"Did you find her?"

"Not yet, how soon can you get here?"

"I'm on my way."

When he arrives, the officers direct him to the basement where Charlie is waiting.

He's unprepared for what he sees; thousands of photos, all of Bella, covering all four walls.

Charlie's shoulder radio buzzes, "Sir, Mr. Newton just arrived."

Edward takes the stairs two at a time. Before Charlie can stop him, he's out the door and holding Mike against a cruiser by his throat.

"Where's my wife?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _She's still super, my SuperBetaMax!_


	16. Prompt Eleven: Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the _**Third** of four prompts (chapters 14-17) that can be stung into a mini story. It goes Vanish, Pictures, **Worth Fighting For** and Goodbye Summer 2011. I'm posting them all together, but each one needs to be its own "chapter' for the Twi25 challenge. _

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=11.jpg)

* * *

  


He sits by her bed, holding her hand.

Some of the nurses say she can't hear him, but he believes the ones who say she can.

He takes a worn paper napkin from his bag, "Do you remember this?" his voice cracks, "You left this for me when we first met. You meant it about something else, I don't even remember what. But I wanted you; I fought for you. I still want you. And you want us, me and this tiny one," he says putting his hand on the swell of her belly. "You want us; fight for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is the one that made me a little teary when I wrote it. What about you?_
> 
> _How many ways can I say thanks to maxandmo?_
> 
> __


	17. Prompt Thirteen: Goodbye Summer 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is the **Final** of four prompts (chapters 14-17) that can be stung into a mini story. It goes Vanish, Pictures, Worth Fighting For and **Goodbye Summer 2011**. I'm posting them all together, but each one needs to be its own "chapter' for the Twi25 challenge. _
> 
>  
> 
> _This one was so hard to keep down to 100 words! I hope you enjoyed the whole mini story._

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=13.jpg)

* * *

  


They walk along the beach before finding a tangled cluster of beached trees. He leans back against one; she leans against him, closing her eyes and soaking up the last of the summer's rays.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"This has been a really rough summer."

She nods before breaking from his arms so she can scrawl, "Goodbye Summer 2011" in the sand.

Reclaiming her spot, "But only good things from now on," she says, joining their hands around her growing belly.

They feel a little more relief with each wave that washes the message out to sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For my beta, a cheer: max and mo, max max and mo, hey!_


	18. Prompt Seventeen: Lick

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=17.jpg)

  


When he asked me to the bonfire, I thought it was a sign; they were really over this time.

I thought he'd finally see how perfect we are together. I think that every time.

But as soon as we got here, he went off with her. Just like last time.

Everyone is coupled up; I sit here, alone, knees tucked into my chest.

It's easy to get lost in the flames, mesmerized by crackling of the embers as they climb into the sky.

Distracted by the flames as they lick the charred bark; I don't think about what they're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks maxandmo; she told me to do "lick" and that "curled" sucked. :)_
> 
> _Also thanks to fellow TT25er Fictor09 who's "Tingle" made my cry, but then gave me some of her mojo when mine ran away. ;)_
> 
> _And four hundred and sixty three bazillion-ty thanks to all of you who review. They're way better than happy pills._


	19. Prompt Six: Ambivalence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Lick** (chapter 18) left me feeling a little sad. I couldn't even bring myself to call that one Edward/Bella because I don't want Edward to do that too her! So I decided to make it better with a second drabble. (this one.) Unfortunately, one hundred words weren't quite enough.
> 
> So, this chapter and the next two (chapters 18-21) are all linked; but I've tried to make each one stand on its own as much as a drabble can. It's not really a mini story like **Vanish** , I think of it as a four drabble franchise. :) 
> 
> This set goes like this: Lick - **Ambivalence** \- Photo: Lifesaver - Photo: Man in Woods

  
[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=06.jpg)

  


The heavy thud of Edward settling beside me pulls my thoughts from the blaze.

He pulls me into his side and the smell of stale beer hits me as he slurs, "What's up, buttercup?"

I shrug.

"Are they back together?"

Too humiliated to speak, I nod.

"It's not easy being the friend that's always overlooked; knowing you're so right for them, being the one that's always there for them, and watching them go off with someone else over and over again.

"Pfft…How would you know?"

Reaching for my chin, he tilts my face to look in my eyes, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks maxandmo who told her hubs to hold his horses so she could fix my shit ASAP. Yeah, I'm that demanding. 
> 
> I'd love to see a review from you!


	20. Prompt: Twenty one: Lifesaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, the previous two and next one (chapters 18-21) are all linked; but I've tried to make each one stand on its own as much as a drabble can. It's not really a mini story like "Vanish", I think of it as a four drabble franchise. :)
> 
> This set goes like this: Lick - Ambivalence - Photo: Lifesaver - Photo: Man in Woods

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=21.jpg)

* * *

  


The warm glow of the bonfire is reflected in his eyes.

I search them for a sign that it's the beer talking.

But I only see truth.

And the truth is that Edward has always been there for me.

In my darkest moments, when I'm most confused and I feel like I'm going under; it's him.

He's the warm place in the cold.

He's the life preserver that pulls me from the choppy seas.

It's him, it's always been him.

The realization that what Jake's done to me, I've done to him; hurts me in a way I can't explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SuperBetaMax for the rescue! PS: She's doing these drabbles too, have you read them? They're sweet and funny and dirty, sometimes all at once! Go, do it!
> 
> Reviews are really nice


	21. Prompt Twenty four: Man in Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the previous three (chapters 18-21) are all linked; but I've tried to make each one stand on its own as much as a drabble can. It's not really a mini story like "Vanish", I think of it as a four drabble franchise. :)
> 
> This set goes like this: Lick - Ambivalence - Photo: Lifesaver - Photo: Man in Woods

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=24.jpg)

* * *

  


I crawl into Edward's lap, resting my forehead to his.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes slide closed and silent tears escape.

I tentatively press my lips to his.

His deep groan encourages me.

Pushing him into the sand, I hover over him as he strokes my sides.

He's sets my entire body on fire.

Our kisses deepen.

The outside world disappears.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bells?"

Startled, I look up to see a furious, shirtless Jacob, carrying his shoes, emerging from the tree line.

"Jake…"

"You came with me!"

"You left with Leah!"

"She gone now, let's go."

"No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know, the SuperBetaMax sometime works tirelessly into the night because I don't always manage to type every single little word. You guys know what I mean to say right? No? She always does!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	22. Prompt Sixteen: Lavish

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=16.jpg)

  


His nervous hands tremble as he gently strokes my arms before untying the blindfold.

I blink to focus then gasp.

There, in the center of our meadow, is a massive bed.

The four posts seem to grow from the forest floor and tangle into a canopy. Gauzy, sheer panels hang from the twisted branches and flutter in the breeze. Inside, the lush bedding is covered in dozens of deep jewel-tone pillows.

My heart is racing and tears well in my eyes.

He leans down to my ear, whispering, "This is what the meadow should have looked like our first time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> SuperBetaMax did her thing, it tipped me over 100, but a hyphen saved the day.


	23. Prompt Eight: Daydream

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=08.jpg)

  


One of the reasons I like the early train is the quiet. He's the other reason.

He has these massive hands with beautiful, long fingers. I wonder if his hand is big enough to wrap around my neck, to anchor me while he's driving into me from behind.

My most irrational fear jolts me from my thoughts. Anyone could be reading my mind; maybe even that nun over there. I need to think of something else. Maybe I should just invest in tin foil hats.

Passing toward the exit, he leans down and whispers, "Tin foil hats don't really work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBetaMax once again came to my rescue, slashing unnecessary "s" everywhere. Or is that "s's". Or maybe "esses". Ugh, more than one letter "s". Damn, I don't know MAX! Help!
> 
> There really are people who have this irrational fear. The docs say it's okay as long as I, err…I mean Bella, knows it's irrational.


	24. Prompt One: Waving from Car

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=01.jpg)

* * *

  


"Edward, I can't do this. I know I wanted this and said we could make it work," she sniffles into the phone.

"Everything's perfect. School. Apartment. Roommates. Even the fucking weather," taking a couple of sharp breaths, desperately trying to hold back her tears, "But I can't do it without you. I can't."

He can hear her pain in the timbre of her voice, "Baby, please don't cry."

She looks up when she hears a beep from the road, a split-second later when she hears the same beep though her phone.

And then it clicks. That's him, waving. He's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBetaMax to the rescue once more. I might be playing up my distress, just so she'll save me. "Oh help, SuperBetaMax; I found myself tied to the trestle once more!"
> 
> I only have ONE little tiny prompt to go! It's INSIPID and I'm struggling with it because I just find it to be so flat and boring and rather bland.


	25. Prompt Ten: Insipid

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/albums/u439/twilllly/?action=view&current=10.jpg)

  


Bella looks up from her study guide, "Why are you here?"

I have a feeling where this is going, but I want to play it cool, "We're studying for our SAT's."

She quietly admits, "I heard Tanya and Lauren ask you to go to the beach today."

I shrug, "So."

"Why would you want to be sitting on my bedroom floor studying with me instead of at the beach with cheerleaders?"

"I'd choose you over those insipid bitches any day."

She smiles shyly and returns to her guide, then bursts into laughter, "Insipid is the next word on the list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh my goodness, I cannot believe I actually finished! Look ma, I wrote 2,500 words in only three months!_
> 
> _I know I've already said it like twenty four times in this challenge, but really, I would have totally missed this if it weren't for maxando in the first place. And if she didn't beta for me, I probably would have written only 2,475 words because I like to leave words out once in a while. Also, she was brave enough to tell me they just weren't right and I needed to start over._
> 
> _And thank you to every single one of you who've read these. Now that I've proved to myself I can finish something, I might even try and write something that doesn't defile an innocent paramour of childhood._


End file.
